Rukaru
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: IMPORTANT MESSAGE: CHAPTERS BEING REDONE!...Well, I'll make this simple. Kumimi, Nanami's mother, found me in a basket, as a baby, on her doorstep after my supposed death happened. Now it's 1991 and I'm tasked with the job of helping raise Nanami and taking over the role as her older sister. Great...
1. Meeting Kumimi

**Some People might be confused so I'll explain later on in the chapter why it's even possible to have two children.**

 **Follows Manga events, they aren't very much different from the Anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

I'll put this in a short and simple way so you'll understand me very clearly.

Screw reincarnations and taboos.

I dislike those moments when you don't expect anything to happen on your usual boring Monday's after school but then something does happen and it ruins your plans of wasting your time in your very much comfortable bedroom. That's what happened to me.

Well, let me slow down a bit. Okay, I am a teenage, well was a teenage, girl loving life until my soul moved into a baby's body ten years ago. I felt as if life had no more meaning. So to say I was so done with life is an understatement. I've lived a life of judgment all the way to fifteen before my soul left my body during the late night hours. I would have been twenty-five years now if my soul didn't decide it had enough of my teen hormonal body and promptly ditched and went to a new body.

Don't get it confused. I wasn't the one being bullied by being judged by others. It's actually quite the opposite. To put it plainly I was an asshole during my first life. I enjoyed being an asshole and sadistic on a daily basis to other people, which had gotten me into this mess in the first place because I wanted to enjoy being an ass some more.

Anyways, when I woke up to being in a woman's arms and with a voice I didn't even recognize, I tried my damn hardest to figure it out but no I came up unlucky. My new body wasn't normal either. Oh yes, it gets even worse.

My soul was moved into Nanami Momozono older sister's body. If you were to ask my mother, while she was still alive, or maybe even my dad they would both assure you that indeed I am their daughter by birth rights. If you were to have asked me when I was four years of age I would have pleaded that they had kidnapped me. Though after the age four my answer would have changed. By age four things had happened and I eventually came to accept my fate. Slightly, though. Screw my luck to be related to the main chick in this manga.

Allow me to make another point, there wasn't supposed to be any older sibling to Nanami, I know that. However, somebody thought it would be fun to mess with my life, and move me into a child's body that wasn't even supposed to be born. There was only supposed to be one child, Nanami, but now there's two of us. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the events in the story might be changed. Lots of things can change just by there being two daughters instead of one special one. However, I have no intentions of changing a single thing in the story. If I can control it. Being reborn, I had no control over, so that changed, but I didn't want to interfere with Nanami's adventures, I may tag along sometimes but as for changing things, not happening.

I'm not God or another author that can change things with a magical pen. I can't just go changing things as I please just because I felt like it or wanted a better life for so and so. No, that wasn't the kind of person I was. I was not one of those people that are reborn and given the chance will try to make things better for the greater good. No, I wasn't one of those people, I don't like attention focused on me, I don't like people touching me, exception for only a few, and I especially didn't like helping other people for any gain. I wasn't, by societies standards, a good person in my first life.

I can't just magically change from an asshole to a saint in one day. No that will take time for me. For being an asshole is what I built my foundation on, my plans for life revolved around being an ass. To be expected to change my sinful ways were hard and I'm still adjusting. Nanami is helping me though sometimes it makes me want to hit her. Not seriously damaging but as a warning maybe? Hm, I'm still adjusting day by day.

What really is good or bad?

Can it even be put into categories? Did it come wrapped up in bows and gift wrapping? I don't have a single answer for those questions. So why would the universe choose me to be placed here instead of some goodie-goodie that wishes for world peace? Again, I have no answer to those questions but hopefully, I will soon. Because in six more years the official storyline will begin and I'll be looking for many answers.

There are quite a few problems with that theory. How do I even come by knowing how to get those answers without getting involved with Nanami? I think that qextion wa is the most troubling one.

I'm feeling generous so I'll tell you how my second life started and my first stopped. Dead or possibly in a coma with a low chance of survival.

* * *

"I can not believe you're still reading that manga! Is just so. ..so..-"

"-Blah?" I offered, placing my elbow on the desk leaning my head onto my fist. I sat down my tablet onto a spot on the desk with the screen still on. It showed that new manga I'd found last week. I continued to read while listening to Mila talk and answering with short answers and started to play with a strand of my hair.

After a while of just receiving short answers and half-assed answered Mila, my sister planted her butt down in front of me in a chair. She tried to talk about something that would grab my attention. "I tried to read one chapter of it but couldn't continue. Kamisama Hajime or whatever it's called just isn't for me." She said blandly moving her hands in a circular motion.

I nodded my head slowly turning to stare at her now. At least she's trying so I'll be nice. "Not every manga is going to be for you. Like Inuyasha, I like it but at the same time I don't."

"Well, what is happening so far in the manga where you're at?" She asked looking at my tablet screen. She didn't even give me time to answer the question before she started talking again. "Oh! Are you at that part when that bald kid came down from the mountain to get this other dude?"

I sighed aggravated and glared at her. "If you already know stop asking already. Why do you do that?" I was used to her very undescriptive blabbering when it came down to finding information. Others probably wouldn't understand most of the junk coming from her mouth.

"'Cause I can, obviously!" She said cheerfully smiling.

I reached over calmly and tugged on a piece of her pink hair. Obviously, it's only dyed but I think pink suits her better than her natural hair color of black. It goes more with her personality.

"Oi, you could have hurt me and my precious hair!" Mila said cradling hair in her arms as if to protect it from me. I rolled my eyes at her tactics. She may be pretty but Mila is still annoying. In the overly-loving sister kind of way, though. The only reason I accepted her behavior. Besides she's such a drama queen, I barely even pulled hard enough to hurt.

Blood bonds have to stick together. 'Cause if you can't even trust your family, your own blood, then who can you really trust to fall on when you're down?

Friends? For other yes, but for me no. Friend's with common sense isn't the luxury thing I am often blessed it. All the girls I met are too loud and just flat out blah. I've tried to put myself in their situation to try if I'd connect with them but found no connect and flat out told them that it was stupid. Well, Tomo, the transfer student didn't annoy me and we both shared a mutual love for ice-cream and manga.

"Kian, you know that you don't always have to hide. I'm here for you if you want to talk." Mila said softly.

I folded my arms and dropped my head onto my folded arms and stayed that way.

I don't want to talk about my problems. After all, they're my problems and she shouldn't concern herself with them given that she as her own problems to face in life. What kind of sister would I be if I bothered her with my problems knowing that her's is worst and more dangerous in more ways than one? Would it be considered a good thing to seek out help from your older sibling when it came down to these things or not?

"Kian…" I heard Milla say softly like she doesn't want to scare me away. I clenched my fist and ground my teeth together. Curse my damn luck and body for being weak.

"Just go...please," I said releasing the tension in my body by breathing in and out calmly setting a breathing pattern. I briefly wondered how this conversation could have turned so grim and suffocating.

I head the defeated sigh and the ruffle of clothing as Mila left out of the room slowly. I peeked one eye out and saw her staring at me worriedly before shaking her head disappointed and closed the door. I unknowing clenched my fist tighter and bit my trembling bottom lip.

Part of me knows that the only reason she left was because I'd told her to and that it was only reasonable to leave somebody alone when they needed to be alone. The other part of me resented her for just walking out so easily as if she's giving up on me.

I quickly wiped away my tears and grabbed my handbag that weighed at least more than my body did.

This Monday is starting out bad and I'm afraid it'll only get worst.

* * *

 **"I will not**." I said for the hundredth time reading my book trying to keep the edge outta my voice. I might have been failing or I was close to failing a sounding calm but Mila was really trying my patience.

There's so much I can take being interrupted while I read my manga. I felt my eyebrow twitch and regretted it when I saw the smirk grow on Mila's face. She'd seen that she's getting to me.

Mila leaned on my desk bent down to my eye level looking at me with intense eyes. "You must do it."

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "I don't have to and it's completely optional." I went back to reading my book when it was snatched out of my hands by none other than Mila herself.

I heard footsteps approaching as Mila and myself just kept glaring at each other. "Umm...Mila-sama and Kian-sama, I think you're scaring everybody else around you." a meek voice said from behind my desk.

I turned my head around to glare at her for interrupting us but stopped short when I realized who it was.

Poor little Tomo, the transfer student from some high and fancy private school. Since she was the newest person to the school, the one that knows the least amount about Mila and myself reputation for being rowdy and sometimes causing problems for the other students but never enough to bring it to the teacher's attention. That would only be problematic.

I looked around and saw all the tense faces of the other students watching our little dispute warily. I saw that a few of them were holding onto their book and positioning them like weapons to protect themselves. I looked back at Mila and still saw the challenging look in her eyes. I closed my eyes, took back my book from her, and snorted. "Fine..I'll go with you after school to get the stupid ice-cream."

Mila relaxed and grinned smugly back at me before she walked away with a self-satisfied smirk stretched across her face. She took Tomo away with her and they talked loudly about stuff to annoy me. Mila mostly but she had gotten Tomo to join her.

I let my head fall back into reading the book while I still had some time before the next class bell rang out.

I'll allow Mila to win this one but the war is **far** from being over.

* * *

I slowly walked behind Mila and Tomo choosing to stay silent till unless I had to speak or when I just felt like adding in my opinion about some subjects. Some were regarding schools; such as math, science, and art. I had come to sadly find out that Tomo also like Mila sucks at drawing the human body.

Tomo smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, I guess the human body just isn't for me to draw. Though I'm very splendid at drawing nature and backgrounds." Tomo added humming thoughtfully.

I tapped my chin with my finger gently thinking. "If I drew a picture I'll let you draw the background for it. If you want to that is," I said smiling.

Mila gasped playfully. "Is that a _smile_ I see?!"

I rolled my eyes annoyed and grinned while Tomo giggled. "Just because I am an asshole doesn't mean I don't smile or like to joke around. It just means I do it in a more...ya know...mean kind of way." I said nodding my head as if the logic behind that is simple.

Mila had invited Tomo to join us for this trip. I don't mind Tomo joining us one bit. I actually think she was a nice addition to the small group that consisted of only Mila and myself. Mila probably had a suspicion I wouldn't make any attempts at speaking with her during the duration of the trip and I was perfectly content with that. Though just to shock her I engaged in their conversation from time to time. I only had so much I could take before crumbling back to being quiet.

"So Tomo-chan have you overcome your problem with boys or made any progress in making it easier to converse with a boy?" Mila asked changing the subject folding her hands behind her head.

I had learned from Mila that Tomo had grown a great amount of discomfort towards all boys

Tomo started to stutter and fidget. Poor thing got it bad. "W-well yes and no!" She said quickly smiling gently. It was the smile of love. Oh how exciting.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation thinking about the ways I could bully or in a nicer way pick on her about who her lover boy could be until she crumbled and tells me flat out. I don't think it'd take much to get her to squeal, though. All I would need is her body, a body bag, water, and a balloon filled with water. I might need a shoe and a fan also for extra measures.

I looked at them smiling sadistically giggling creepily. I saw that they were both smiling and laughing loudly, probably looking like all the other high school students walking from the school to hang out with each other to eat before heading their separate ways. I on the other hand probably looked like a ghost trailing behind them or something.

"Mila-sama can I call you M-sama instead of Mila-sama?" Tomo said staring at Mila curiously suddenly. Mila just shrugged her shoulders in a carefree manner.

I looked at Tomo than at Mila curiously. What had I missed in their conversation for it to come to this?

"Sure I don't call. I kind of like the sound M instead Mila all the time." Mila said throwing her arm around Tomo's shoulders and Tomo blushed and started to fiddle with her fingers.

Tomo didn't have many friends that didn't want her for just her money. Though I couldn't blame them. Mostly 'cause I used to be one them but that was before I actually made an effort to know her. I'm glad I did, though.

"Thank you M-sama! I'll try my best to be the best friend you could ask for." Tomo exclaimed voice carrying and a few bypassers stopped and stared at her before moving on. Tomo suddenly turned to me and grabbed my hands in hers staring at me with stars in her eyes looking hopeful. "May I also call you K-sama, instead of Kian-sama?"

I stared at her blankly wondering why she would really care so much about simply calling us by the beginning letters of our name. "I do not care." Tomo beamed like bright rays of sunshine and I had to lower my eyes from the pain. I groaned trying to shake my hands from inside hers but failed miserably.

"K-sam-"

"On second thought, no. You may call me Kian-chan if not Kian-sama, Tomo-chan." I interrupted not liking that the nickname suggestively sounded like we were actually close friends. We've only been friends for three months. That doesn't that we're close by any means, though, or does it?

Tomo deflated a little before she went back to talking with Mila but I still saw a small frown on her face and she looked like she wasn't really even focusing anymore on the conversation Mila tried to keep going by asking simple things about her likes and dislikes. Favorite foods and so forth, Tomo answered them with short answers.

I frowned when she was beginning to sound more like me. Short answers were my thing in this dysfunctional group. Mila was to be the strong leader like an angel and Tomo was supposed to be the timid shy one with too much enthusiasm for one human to carry. I was the quiet and dead looking with sharp remarks that love being sadistic. I'm the asshole of the group to even out things.

I speed up my walk and when I finally made it to Tomo side between them both walking in the middle I pinched both their cheeks and twisted. They both began whining and it became kind of difficult to walk without one of them bumping into strangers but we managed with skill and practice.

"Kian/Kian-sama! Please let go of my cheeks, it hurts!" They groaned in unison and I smirked releasing their cheeks and stepped back into walking little ways behind the other as they rubbed their cheek and glared at me half-heartedly while I just fought back a sadistic smirk of pride.

"If we all stick to our roles in this group then that wouldn't have happened," I said firmly.

They started to get closer to each other and mumble something in secret to each other, occasionally throwing cautious looks in my direction.

"I think Kian-chan is a bit ill today.." I heard Tomo muttered to Mila who agreed nodded her head.

I decided to ignore them after that again and the remainder of the trip to the ice-cream shop went uneventful and peaceful with Tomo and Mila going back to talking to each other as if I wasn't there again. Well, kind of like I wasn't actually there but they occasionally asked me questions from time to time. I had to resist the urge to just steal a bike from the side of the road instead of just not walk.

I had even tried to get Mila or when I got really desperate Tomo. They both refused but Mila seemed more mean about it than Tomo who politely refused.

When our group walked into the ice-cream we immediately gave the lady working behind the counter our orders and I some ordered more expensive tasty things on the menu because Tomo and Mila had offered to pay for my portion of the pay also.

How very sweet of them. It kind of makes me want to be nicer to people instead of trying to make their heads explode with a glare. Kind of, though, I did lie and say I didn't have any money on me.

"Let's sit at the table over there by the corner. It looks more private and I can see the outside world." I said and moved towards that table. I had grown a habit of liking to sit by windows that allowed me to see the outside world more. I don't know why but it fascinates me.

Before I could reach the table there were suddenly two different hands branched onto my shoulder keeping me in place from walking over. My eyes trailed up the arms to the owners to see both Tomo and Mila holding me in place. I glared at them irritatedly. "What now?"

"There is a group of thugs over there near that table Kian," Mila explained as if it pained her to have to even explain something so simple to me. I started grumbling ready to protest but Tomo beat me in talking.

"It is unsafe Kian-sama," Tomo said timidly staring at the men seated on the table close to the spot I'd pointed out.

I sighed through my nose. "It's unlikely that we will be attacked in an ice-cream store by thugs. Besides, there isn't any other table open. So hurry up before somebody else takes it." I shrugged off their hands and quickly made my way over the seat and sat down. Tomo and Mila followed close behind me exchanging worried stares.

We sat there waiting for the lady to bring over our food nervously. Well not all of us were nervous. Tomo was the only nervous one, Mila looked more interested in her phone than talking and I..well yeah. I was just being me, leaning against the table after taking off my school vest. It had gotten annoying trying to move around in it with the restricting clothing.

When the food finally came and set down at our table Mila had shoved her phone right in front of my face grinning as if something amused her greatly.

I pushed the phone back so I could actually read the words instead of seeing a bunch of blurry lines. I grabbed my spoon and began slowly eating my ice-cream. I looked back at her phone she'd sat down on the table to show me while she too ate her ice cream.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's just Beyonce's song Yonce. Why are you showing me it?" I asked confused. I and her both know we've both already heard it. Grandma seemingly is always blasting that song along with Tinashe's song 'All Hands On Deck'. In my personal opinion, I fancied both songs very much.

I saw Tomo frown. "Mom says people shouldn't listen to those songs," she said returning to eating her ice cream.

I and Mila exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. I calmed down a little to explain to Tomo why we were laughing once I saw her confused facial expression. "We weren't laughing at you. We were laughing at the fact that you...nevermind." I ended my sentence before I said something stupid.

Mila thankfully took over for me. She grabbed Tomo's hand and stared her down. "Tomo not everybody has the same taste in music and when people hear some...such as yourself say that they might get offended and retaliate. I've seen it many times Tomo. So please be careful 'because humans tend to fight over the smallest things."

Tomo nodded her head understanding looking back at her ice cream and began eating it again.

What mia said is very much true, though. I've seen it the must on youtube, though. People will fight over things that don't even belong to them and hurt each other's feelings.

I may be an asshole but I wasn't a one that fought pointlessly about things that I would forget about the next day.

Feeling the atmosphere drop in here I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I jumped a little startled. Tomo and Mila immediately snapped their heads up to stare at the person behind me.

That's when all the drama started

I turned around and stared at the man touching my shoulder. It isn't in a harmful way or intended but it was meant to grab my attentions. I scowled at him when he didn't remove his hand. "What?" I asked ready to stab his hand if he didn't remove it with my fork.

He cleared his throat and pointed to a large man that would look frightening to me if I hadn't been reading manga. Things in the manga were way scarier than an overgrown man crying into his hands. "Could you help our boss miss?"

I blinked in confusion.

What?

I narrowed my eyes coming to a conclusion to what he meant. "I'm not a hoe." Across from me, I saw Tomo started choking on her ice-cream and Mila burst out laughing after seconds of trying to hold it in. "I refuse to be picked up at an ice-cream joint. I'm no one's ice-cream hoe." I grumbled turning back around picking up my spoon.

I felt the spoon snap in half when he squeezed my shoulder. I saw Mila tense ready to make a break for the door and Tomo, seeing the situation also got ready to jump out of the chair and run for her life if she had to.

"You're the only asshole in this place that could compete with Boss at being an ass!" the man shouted in my face most likely angry that I'm not helping his boss with whatever he's going through currently.

I kicked him square on the face pushing hard with a blank face but a vein in my neck and in my forehead could be seen throbbing while I glared down at him with killing intent. "Nobody calls me an asshole but a few and you're not one of them."

Mila stood up abruptly along with Tomo also stood when she saw Mila stand and they both looked ready to run for it. A few of the workers were staring at the men and us but looked too scared to actually intervene and attempt to save me. I scowled at them with disgust. They would actually allow a teenage girl but picked up. I may be an ass but even I would have done something.

I snapped my attention back to the man about in his twenties. It took a while but when I stood to leave his partner in crime or whatever latched onto my leg. "Get off me!" I said a little and slammed a foot into his face and sent him tumbling. He blinked at me confused. What the hell is wrong with these people?! First I see thugs in an ice cream place then they're begging me to be a jerk to their boss!

Being an ass could have its perks, though. Deciding I would say something like asshole self I turned to the man weeping like a little baby

The man looked up at me miserably and that's when I decided to start. "You look like shit and smell horrible. You don't like good crying. Why would somebody like you to come to this place just to cry?" I asked even though I didn't really want the answer. I wanted to get the heck out of this place and far away from here.

He narrowed his eyes and a challenging glint entered them and sat up straighter. "Your hair looks like shit." there was some truth to that statement, though. My hair is an odd color of brown that makes people think it's the color of shit.

I grinned. This was going to be easy, very easy actually. You can always counter and measure up your opponent with doubt of themselves and if they took it then you have clearly won this fight. I decided to try that, squishing his confidence to nothing. Though that will go against what that man had been pleading for me to do, probably. He did tell me to be an ass to his boss so I guess that means it's cool. I'd just have to make sure I didn't get too far or get too into this. If I did things might get out of control and I might end up dead.

"Very much original," I said mockingly starting out small.

However just when we were about to continue throwing insults at each other Mila had had enough and grabbed my arms, thrusting my ice cream into my hands and began rushing me out of the store so quick I was confused.

Tomo must have noticed my confused face and offered an explanation. "One of the customers, workers, or bypasses must have called the police." She said her voice trembling and her eyes were filled with fear.

I felt like hitting myself for being such an idiot. I was stupid to even to agree to a challenge with thugs that were most likely criminals of the law. I had not only chose the sitting arrangements but also was seen talking, communicating with them. I had put two of the only few people that would care about in danger all for the sake of being an asshole to somebody.

I felt my insides feel with emotions called disappointment and shame. I lowered my head and kept running hearing the police sirens hearing loudly not too far behind us now. Even though we were running it feels as if I haven't even moved a spot from when I was sitting across from that man. I began feeling the panic and stress setting in heavily on my shoulders. If we did get caught Tomo and Mila would be questioned and Tomo's parents would be angry with her for sure. As the daughter of a rich family, Tomo isn't supposed to even be sociable with ordinary people like me and Mila.

I didn't notice where I was going so when Mila and Tomo made a sharp turn down into an alley wall and I tried to but only sprained my ankle and fall to the ground hitting my head hard against the concrete ground.

My vision began to blur and pain blossomed in the worst way ever as I felt something sticky and wet running past my cheek. Spraining myself to see I saw red. I concluded that it was my own blood, 'caused by my own damn fault. My eyes closed and I hissed in pain trying to move and people all around me were screaming. I wanted them to shut up so badly at that one moment. To just hold their annoying shrieks of horror in and not annoy me further but no that didn't happen. People were gathering in a circle around my body as if I was an animal on display for their curious eyes. Non approached me and I felt like screaming in pain and grief.

Is this the life of being an asshole? My own climatic ending of dying on the street bleeding out from my head wound with people around me like I was an animal that had just dropped dead and not an actual human being like the rest that stood and watched me bleed out.

I wanted to scream for help so badly. To just tell somebody to call the ambulance but my pride didn't allow it. My stubborn body glued my mouth shut every time I tried to call for help and for once in a long time true and utter terror showed itself to me.

I heard my name being called over and over again by voices filled with anger and fear. I notice them be my friend Tomo and Mila, my big sister. I barely even felt when my shoulder was being shaken. My body just felt so numb like I'd gotten an injection to ease the pain but no the pain is still there but my soul is now feeling hollow and bitter. To die on the street being watched like some kind of animal was unbecoming of me. I deserve a better death than this. Do I actually believe that, though?

No, I don't. People say when it's your time to go life becomes clearer and you start to regret all the things you did wrong and want to change them. Well yes, it's true. My life didn't flash before my eyes no I slowly died listening to shouting and feeling hands all over my body. I would've hissed and started kicking whoever hand had brushed against my boob and the rest of my body but no.

Instead, I slipped and darkness took me and I all I could really think about was that one quote from the bible Dad always made us read so we'd remember it and would follow it.

Do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather, in humility value others above yourself.

I guess that part just didn't click in my brain.

Suddenly I felt so...so...warm and cozy? The all around me is fluffy and soft. It makes me feel extremely warm on the outside and there were rocking motions and somebody was humming a calming tune. It sounded like a tune a woman would sing to her baby to calm her down. I wasn't a baby, though, I'm a fifteen-year-old girl dying on the street and this woman is just humming happily?

I may be sadistic but this woman hit a whole new level even for me.

My body reacted in protest of my mind and became sleepy instead. I felt all the power leaving my body as my mind began to shut down even though I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes open which were only blurred

I started to scream to stay awake but the voice that started screaming didn't sound like mine. It sounded more like a childish attempt at speaking and came out bubbles of saliva and bubbles.

I felt my own saliva slide down my chin in disgust when somebody giggling happily gently wiped it away.

"Oh honey, our baby girl is okay…" a woman's voice said relieved and the happiness radiating off of her could have burned me if it possible to do such a thing.

I tried opening my eyes but shut them when everything came out a big blur of colors. After a few minutes passed I tried again trying to ignore the cooing woman and man I'd identified from voice.

I turned my gaze to look at the thing holding me. It...is a blur with black hair? I fought against the urge to sleep and kept trying to find out more information but it wasn't to be I guess.

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow~**


	2. Meeting a Possible New Friend or Foe?

**So much more shall be explained in this glorious chapter of wonders and….Magic?**

 **Disclaimer: I have no Ownership over Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

My new Ka-chan isn't actually my mother and I don't think I'll ever be able to call her my mother with actually meaning it to her face. Don't misunderstand me. Kumimi-sama, the woman that is raising me and taking over the role as my mother, is a very nice woman and smart too. She never treats me wrong and is quite persistent that I grow up to be an independent woman that can hold herself without a man.

The odd thing is after one year of being raised in this house with care and love from both my otosan and ka-chan, I had begun to get used to living like this. When I say like this I am referring to the fact that I'm stuck in a child's body being raised under Kumimi and a man I called Otosan but others just called him Mr. Momozono.

When I discovered that my last name given to me was Momozono I didn't freak out or anything like that. No, I didn't start wailing and crying my little baby eyes out. I didn't make a big fuss over things either. After all, once you live a life all the way up to fifteen then suddenly you're a baby being raised by two parents that aren't my original parents, you tend to just accept the facts of the things that come your way. I can accept the facts that have come my way so far. Fact number one, I'm a babysitting in her small but baby-proofed room, staring at a wall concentrating on thinking about my choices I'll have to make. Fact number two, I am currently only a year old baby that is too quiet and smart for my age.

By the time I turned eleven months old I had already learned how to crawl and speaking full sentences with ease. My fresh new mind was still developing from all my knowledge I had already learned prior to my time as a baby. So when the very first chance I got I'd practice crawling around the house. My ka-chan always made 'awing' and 'cooing' sounds at me when I'd ask for something or speak a full sentence to her. I get that it's cute when a baby is advanced and adorable at the same time but I don't like how she keeps showing me off to her co-workers at her job whenever she takes me to work with her.

I really don't like how I can only leave the house when she's with me or when she's going shopping to stock up on food. I'm not a baby in my mind yet physically I'm a baby that has to be taken care of unless I might hurt myself. I can't feed myself either or walk to where I want to go. I've also learned that I'm somehow been brought back in time to the year 1991 instead of 2016. The actual year I was last in before I got slung into some freaking manga world.

During the grocery shopping trips, I'm actually pretty helpful too. After the third time going to the store I had memorized where each product is and the prices and which were the best values to get. I didn't do it so I could be of help for my ka-chan. No, I did it because I get bored easily on shopping trips that I take with her so I just did something to occupy my time. Also during those shopping trips, I realized Ka-chan barely even took me anywhere else but to the store and occasionally the park and her workplace.

In my first life my ka-chan had the money to take me to lots of fun places that I'd always complain about going to but now that I can't go to them I just feel trapped now. In this house, no internet, no siblings to torture, and no freedom to go outside and explore the world on my own without having to worry about falling flat on my face because I can't stand up on my own without assistance.

Brought out of my thoughts because of clapping sounds I turned my head to stare at my current ka-chan standing in my doorway clapping her hands and smiling widely at me. I could see the pride gleaming in her eyes and I wondered why until I looked down at my legs to see that I was standing up but holding all my weight against the small table Mom managed to get me.

I had been thinking so long I had unconsciously tried to stand up out of reflex from my past life. I had forgotten that I didn't need to get up and stretch out my long legs because they were still so short and I may have wanted to prove I could stand up. I groaned in my head when I knew what was coming next. I slumped against the table further in defeat.

Ka-chan doesn't even to run over to and glomp my person because my room is too small for all that movement to occur in it. In fact, I think this room is just for sitting down and reading or just sleeping. There isn't much space to do anything else really. After I'd persuaded Ka-chan to get me a table so I would have another place other than just my bed and floor to read books on or think.

Agh!

Ka-chan scooped me up in her arms and practically squished me against her chest and I struggled in vain to push her off of me. After a while of getting nowhere and tiring myself out, I just decided to dangle in her grip like a doll. A highly annoyed squished doll. Turning my head lazily to my door and stared at the man with black hair leaning against the doorframe looking highly amused at the scene in front of him.

I tsk' my tongue at him and went back to just dangling in Ka-chan's hold and let her swing me around squealing and exclaiming 'how smart I am!' or how 'proud she is of me!'. I couldn't stop the bubble of pride around my heart when she does appraise me and I grinned widely.

"I think our girls' got a gift," Otosan said pushing off of the doorframe and walked over to Ka-chan holding me and ruffled my hair. I pouted at him and started to try and swat his hands away. He just laughed heartedly and continued to do it.

"Oi, at least give me some candy if you're going to mess up my hair Otosan!" I whined grabbing his hand and squeezed it playfully. Ka-chan joined in with Otosan laughing and they both started to poke and ruffle my hair at the same time. I couldn't stop the feeling of happiness and content rushing through my body. I am beginning to love it here. Just me, Ka-chan, and Otosan, playing around and having fun.

Soon they both stopped and Ka-chan sat me back down on the floor by the table and sat on the other side of the table. Otosan sat on my futon and laid back onto it and yawned. He barely even left the house today and when he does it's to gamble or something. Lazy man.

Ka-chan took my small little hands into her larger ones. "Rukaru-chan, what would you think of a little sister?" La-chan asked. Ka-chan bit her lip nervously when I just remained silent and just staring at her.

It didn't click in my mind what Ka-chan had said and I remained there just staring at her. I was so out of it I didn't notice when Otosan had gotten off of my bed and moved behind me, taking me into his arms trying to comfort me. Which I didn't need, I'm not sad or angry. I'm not in denial or can't accept the truth. I am not going to make a huge fuss over something that brings happiness to parents.

Ka-chan and Otosan, they're talking about Nanami? They have to be talking about Nanami, she's their child by birth. That question Ka-chan just asked me is a thoughtful way of easing me into the situation. I don't need to be eased into anything, but my parents don't need to know that. Ka-chan and Otosan will most likely still have the baby if I don't want it or if I do. It's not my choice either way. Besides, could I really deny these two people a healthy child that will eventually end up going on wild adventures? Do I have the right to not allow them to see the smile of a baby they have created? Can I really deny somebody life?

Exactly, I have no such right.

I absent-mindedly nodded my head and my lips moved on their own. "I would love a little sister. It does get pretty lonely around here with nobody my in my age group I could possibly play with.." I mumbled and hugged my Otosan tightly. Even though he drinks and gambles the man does know how to wash up and smile good, but he's horrible with money.

Ka-chan went around the table and sat down beside Otosan and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Oh Rukaru-chan, after the baby is born we'll take so many pictures and go to many places," she said stroking my head.

"You're taking this surprisingly well. How we make a deal with you? Do you want to know what it is?" Otosan asked and I couldn't help the curiosity and excitement bubbling inside my stomach. I rapidly nodded my head, mostly all of Otosan's deals are fun and exciting. Though some end horribly badly, okay most of them do end horribly. Ka-chan must have been thinking the same thing as me because she groaned exasperated into her hand. "Okay, if you can become the greatest ne-san in the world I'll buy you a bike of your very own when you're old enough to ride one."

I beamed up at Otosan. I could finally have a mode of transportation when I get older instead of having to depend on Ka-chan and Otosan to get me somewhere. I'll have a bike and having a bike can save me a whole lot of trouble when the anime to this series actually does start.

"Deal! Deal! Deal! I love you Otosan!" I exclaimed shaking his hand rapidly and Ka-chan giggled.

"Where do you plan to get the money to pay for that bike, Otto-san?" Mom asked dangerously sweet, smiling at Otosan.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well about the money...Honey, how about a loan?"

I blushed in embarrassment that I'd even referred to this man as my Otosan. Ka-chan brought her balled fist up and punched him on the back of the head. "You'll get no money from me!" Ka-chan exclaimed huffing. She then took my body out of his arms and sat me down on her lap. Her eyes seemed to look straight into my soul. "Rukaru-chan, I don't want you to ever tell your Otosan where the money is okay?"

I sat with my back up straight and chin high saluting her. "Yes, Ka-chan!"

Otosan slumped into his own little corner of my room and started to cry comical tears. "You're both so mean to me!"

Ka-chan hushed him when I yawned tiredly rubbing my eyes. Agh, stupid baby body for getting tired so easily. Ka-chan stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth, humming a calming song that put me to sleep in her arms.

* * *

"Rukaru-chan, what do you think we should name the baby girl?" Ka-chan asked leaning back in her chair resting her back. Her stomach is huge now. It's been eight months now since Otosan and Ka-chan had asked me what did I think about a younger sibling. It was what I had already suspected. Ka-chan was already pregnant at least two weeks into pregnancy with Nanami when she had asked me. How I didn't see the symptoms of pregnancy before is beyond me. Maybe it was because I used to just sit around my room reading studying all the little math and science books Ka-chan would buy for me.

During those nine months, Otosan has been coming and going more than often. I suspect it was because Ka-chan and he got into more arguments now that there's a baby coming and they're thinking about adding another room to the house for the baby. However, Otosan doesn't really think that it's necessary to have another room added. He thinks the baby could just share a room with him and Ka-chan. Ka-chan has been fighting him on that idea tooth and nail and sometimes I even think they're fighting so much that they might actually get a divorce but somehow they always make up. Maybe they're just faking it for my sake. They don't need to do that either, though, I've seen fighting couples a lot and my old parents could be a prime example.

"I don't really know," I lied, "It has to be a pretty name.." I said tapping my chin with a pencil.

"Well the baby is going to come in just two weeks, on your birthday, and we have no idea what to call her," Ka-chan said tiredly. I could see it in her eyes too. She's tired and overworked. Having to take care of me and Otosan is a very stressing job for one woman to handle. I'm only two years of age now and I still can't do much by myself. When I turn four or five I'll at least be able to start help cooking or cleaning. "Oh, what is your Kaa-chan going to do?" Ka-chan said sighing dramatically.

I giggled. "Well, we could start brainstorming names that start with an 'N'?" I offered to try to help push her along so it'll be quicker. I really just wanted to get the baby named already so I could go back to working on my art and math book. Surprisingly actually trying to color inside the lines of art books is hard. At first, I thought it would be easy since I have been able to do it in my past life, but this body just doesn't want to cooperate with me.

"That's a wonderful idea! Hm, how about Nana?" Ka-chan asked and I shook my head solving another easy math problem. Seriously fourth graders do this stuff? It's so easy to solve and so is the Science and English books too. Maybe that's kind of biased because I've already gone through fourth grade and aced my grades.

"Naki?" Ka-chan asked tapping her chin. "Well, maybe not Naki. I want to name the baby something that'll sound lovely with your name," she said and I ignored the giddiness threatening to spill out of my body. I coughed to cover up my smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure the name will come to you sooner or later." I said encouragingly.

For some odd reason, Ka-chan continued to stare at me strangely. It's like she's looking at me but seeing somebody else at the same time. Ka-chan sometimes gets like that whenever I do something that is too smart for my age or offer advice once in awhile to calm her down after she has an argument with Otosan. I wanted her to stop looking at me like that. I want to scream or _hurt_ Ka-can. Just do something to get her to stop looking at me like that. "You're so smart for your age Rukaru-chan," Ka-chan said and she had an adoring tone. She may not have been staring at me weirdly anymore but I have a weird feeling about today.

I faked a blush. "Thank you Ka-chan," I said fiddling with the pencil. That's where I made my mistake. I never ever fiddle with an object unless I'm hiding something. Ka-chan is the one that is raising me, of course, she would since when I'm feeling distressed.

"Rukaru Jasmine Momozono, come here," Ka-chan said using my full name. The middle name is something I insisted on myself and thankfully Ka-chan and Otosan officially made it my middle name last year. Mainly because I would shut up about having Jasmine as my middle name. I sat down in front of Ka-chan on the floor and she took both of my hands into hers. "Rukaru-chan, tell me what's wrong? You can tell your Ka-chan anything."

I had to think of a lie really quickly. How am supposed to tell her I'm actually a seventeen-year-old girl stuck in a baby's body that she is raising? That's right, I don't tell her. "I actually wanted to name the baby…" I mumbled. That isn't actually a lie either. I did have a distant thought about having the privilege to name my little sister a few _months_ ago.

I looked up when Ka-chan didn't answer to see that she had passed out. I sighed shaking my head smiling. If she was so tired she should have just told me. It's just like Ka-chan to not show how really tired she is to her little daughter. I mean what Ka-chan would truly tell their babies how tired they really are. Ka-chan is being independent and I want her to be able to depend on me too.

I walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and spread it out over her. I then went to my room grabbed my journal and began to write some more in code. I needed to plan for what I'm going to do and hopefully, Ka-chan and Otosan don't think to go looking around my room for anything. Even though Kamisama Kiss isn't even near as a dangerous of manga like Naruto or Bleach I still needed to prepare. My baby sister is going to grow up and become a Land God and I'll have to be able to protect her and myself until then and after. I know she had the protection of Tomoe, but Tomoe isn't going to be there to protect Nanami twenty-four seven like I'll be able to. I'll have to start practicing some karate or something to protect myself because I will not have magical powers like Nanami will or Tomoe. I refuse to be weak and need protection. Plus even though this manga isn't all that dangerous in my eyes I still have a likelihood of being killed. Dying once is already enough for me and I really don't want to waste this life the same way I wasted my first one.

So when Nanami is born Ka-chan and Otosan will be focusing their attention onto Nanami so I'll have time to myself to put those plans into action. Cross my fingers and pray everything goes right.

* * *

I was indeed correct when Nanami was born Ka-chan and Otosan were focusing more on her. I do understand why, though, Nanami doesn't have the knowledge I'd already had my first life. So that means Nanami needs to be supervised more than I needed to be which means way more time to myself and practice.

I am now three years old and I'm pretty sure I'm a little bit too developed for my age. I'm a little bit taller than the average three-year-old child. Plus I also believe my cuter than a normal three-year-old also, if I do say so myself.

I stood looking at myself in the mirror. February had only just ended three days ago. February twentieth was the date Nanami was born on and now that's she's here I have to get to work. Plain blue pants and a normal t-shirt with a jacket and some mittens to keep my hands warm. Even though February is considered the last month of winter it is still a bit chilly outside and I really don't want to get sick. Getting sick is out of the question, I didn't put getting sick in my plans and to-do list either.

Okay, taking a deep breath I straightened out my back, smoothed out my clothing. Okay, Rukaru this is it, no turning back now. You're not allowed to turn back now.

I crept out of my room slowly. I looked both ways, nothing. The hall is quiet just like every other part of the house except for the living room where I heard the TV on. I sneaked around the corner and saw Otosan sitting down drinking a cup of pink liquid, probably juice, watching some commercial advertising a tasty looking bowl of soup and different new drinks I've never seen before in my life. I was very tempted to just join him and stay for the rest of the commercial but if I wanted step number one to my plans to work I needed to get out of the house and start searching for a person and or place that teaches karate.

I took all my possible way of sneaking out without Otosan noticing me if I wanted to leave out through the front door and figured out that it's physically impossible unless I am a ninja specializing in genjutsus and even then Otosan doesn't have Charaka and neither do I so that wouldn't work anyways. Agh, why does being reborn and sneaking out of your own house have to be so hard? Yeah, that was a rhetorical question, sorry.

Looking back at Otosan I saw that he is still sitting in front of TV watching the screen focused on something. I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the back door. It didn't take too long to get to the back door. Opening the door softly not to make any noise I shut it back, checking down the hall to see if Otosan had moved any and no he was still seated in front of the TV.

Good.

Moving across the distance to get over the fence separating our house from the neighbors I quickly got out of their yard before I was seen as fast as I could. Once I'd done that I walked down the street enjoying the smell of the outdoors. I'm free at last to move about the way I please without having to depend on Ka-chan to take me somewhere. It feels nostalgic, ya know. Here I am again after three years of not being able to do anything on your own and now I'm free. Well, sort of, I still have to get back before an hour passes so I'll beat Ka-chan and Nanami back from the doctor visit they went on. Nanami had started to get a fever so Ka-chan had to get her checked out and left me and Otosan alone at the house. Which I believe is a stupid idea and I'll gladly voice it if she ever asks my opinion on the matter of leaving a child with a gambling addict that tends to vanish a lot and doesn't return for months. Otosan normally comes back with large amounts of new debts, I think by now he even has some loan sharks on his tail now. Though as long as they don't mess with Nanami, Ka-chan, or me I'm cool.

After a few more minutes of searching, I decided to return home going through the front door this time and using the excuse that I was just playing out in the yard by myself and he didn't notice because I didn't want to disturb him while he was watching the TV. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the TV and I decided after changing my clothes to join him also.

It didn't take very long for Ka-chan and Nanami to get back and even then Nanami was sleeping peacefully in Ka-chan arms and she had decided to take Nanami up to my room to get a good rest while she cooked dinner.

I offered to help like the good little daughter I am. Besides this can be a very wonderful learning experience for me since I don't know how to cook anything but really American and some Spanish style dishes and not any Japanese dishes to cook.

* * *

It's been two years since I had first gone out to search for a place to teach me karate. Yes, I did find a place that teaches karate but the place is so obvious and closes it shocks me to this very day. The place I should've gone to is Mr. Hayako's house, which is only a block away from our house. I've been studying under him to learn to defend myself and it turns out that he has a daughter the same age as me though she is a month younger than I am according to Ka-chan. Her name is Ein, which I thought was weird because Ein is a german name but she told me that her mother is German.

Surprisingly, I and Ein immediately took a liking to each other and we got along great which lead sensei to put me against Ein every time we had a spar to see far each of us was coming along in our training. No shocking that Ein wiped the floor with me _every_ single time we sparred against each other and to make it worse she brags about it. Sensei is a very generous but strict, kind old man. He's very easy to talk to and get along with once I actually made the effort to get to know him.

During those training sessions, I haven't been allowed to actually do the attacks, just practicing the stances until I've built up more body strength because most of all of the attack depended on your strength and speed. Speed is one of the things I can say I am more advanced at than Ein, sure she has more strength than me but I am way faster than her. Sensei suggested that I take home two of his dumbbells so I could work on my physical strength while Ein has to run the block daily till she surpasses me in a race. I think sensei just doesn't like the fact that I'm faster than his daughter very much.

Kumimi, the woman that had and raised me, after my reincarnation, of course, is a very tough woman to convince. I had to clean the house for two months. Help set the table and cook the meals for _three whole months_ , plus I had to get all A's in my classes or else I'd have to stop training and focus more on my studies. However, I am only in the third grade. Third grade studies are beyond easy for my mind. I would have skipped a few grades but that would mean more work for me. Honestly, I didn't factor in school on plans list. Having to be at school for seven hours a day, except on weekends, really does put a dent in my progress in training, another reason why Ein is better than me. Ein doesn't have to go to school until she's old enough to go to high school.

"Nanami, darling you can't eat that yet! Rukaru-chan get in here and help me!" I heard Ka-chan shout from the kitchen frantically. I set down my magazine I was reading and wandered into the kitchen to see Ka-chan trying to pull a piece of rotten meat from Nanami's mouth but Nanami is holding onto like her life depends on it with her teeth. She looks like a hungry crazy dog that hasn't eaten in weeks, maybe _years_.

My eyes widened in amusement, my right hand reached for the camera laid out on the stand beside the kitchen door. I quickly took a picture and set the camera back down and proceeded to laugh until I was rolling around on the floor holding my sides.

Ka-chan growled at me with her face flushed in embarrassment. Heck, I would be proud of Nanami if she wasn't trying to give herself food poisoning by eating raw meat. "Nanami let go right now! Rukaru Momozono get over her now and get your Imoto-chan!" Ka-chan exclaimed and I'm pretty sure some of the neighbors could hear her. I tried to get up but fall back down laughing. Nanami then let go of the meat. Ka-chan sighed in relief and slumped over exhausted against the counter. She turned her gaze to me and glared. Oh boy.

"Sorry Ka-chan, I couldn't help myself." I sang out smiling widely and I couldn't stop the giggles from escaping my mouth again.

Mom scoffed. "You think this is funny huh? Well, you're little sister just went rapid and tried to eat raw meat! She could get sick!" Mom said exasperatedly waving around the piece of the stack in her hand through the air. I giggled again. "This isn't funny Rukaru-chan! Wha-wait, stop Nanami-chan you can't eat that, it's what Ka-chan uses to wash dishes with!" Mom rushed over to Nanami who was about to squeeze dish liquid into her mouth.

I burst out laughing finally deciding that Ka-chan needs the help and scooped Nanami up into my arms grinning. "Well, Imoto-chan you really did do an awesome job at pestering Ka-chan today! How about you come hang out with Ne-chan while Ka-chan finishes the food?" I suggested.

Nanami threw her hands up into the air. "Yay, Ne-chan is going to play with Nanami!" Nanami exclaimed and I giggled placing her onto my shoulders and held her legs so she wouldn't fall.

Ka-chan perked up. "Yes! Take her with you! Matter of fact, take this pot that I borrowed from Mr. Hayako back to him, please. Tell him I said thank you too!" Ka-chan said shoving a pot into my hands and practically pushing me out of the house. I just giggled shaking my head at her tactics. Poor Ka-chan, it's very stressful taking care of two kids and having to basically care for her otto-san also. I wonder if Otosan even helps to pay the bills around the house any? I wonder when he's going to come back from his stupid gambling trip and just stay for awhile to play with Nanami some more.

"Ne-chan.." I heard a sad voice say. I wonder what's the matter with Nanami, oh I hope she isn't hurt anywhere. I hummed as a gesture to continue speaking adjusting the pot in my hand and placing Nanami back onto the ground. Suddenly Nanami gripped my hand tightly, stopping me from continuing walking. Nanami stared up at me with a fierce emotion in her eyes. I stared at her confused.

"What's wrong Imoto-chan?" I asked truly concerned.

"Nanami wants to be around Ne-chan more but Ne-chan doesn't want to be around Nanami no more," Nanami said sadly and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

I started to panic a little and quickly set the pot down on a bench I sat down too and pulled Nanami into my lap and hugged her tightly. How could I have been so stupid? Of course, Nanami would feel like I don't like her if I don't give her the attention she deserves. Nanami is still just a child and at a very young age to be influenced. With training, school, planning I almost forgot about the fact that I have to give Nanami attention and love as an older sister. I should have already been doing that, I shouldn't have to be reminded by my Imoto-chan.

I felt tears of shame slide down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Imoto-chan.." Nanami pulled back a little and placed her small chubby hands onto my cheeks stained with tears. Looking up at me with her large round confused brain eyes I felt like crying even harder. Those innocent eyes should never have to feel sad because of me.

"Nanami didn't mean to make Ne-chan cry!" Nanami said apologizing. "Please stop crying Ne-chan! Nanami doesn't want Ne-chan to cry anymore!" Nanami exclaimed and started to squish my cheeks together, or well tried to but she is still a child with no much strength.

I wiped away my tears and nodded my head. I grabbed Nanami's hands in mine and pressed them against my heart. "Imoto-chan, as long as my heart is beating I'll always love you. If there is blood running through my veins I'll cherish and protect you. So if you're ever feeling sad or something happens to you Ne-chan will always be there, Okay?" I said firmly staring Nanami down. Nanami nodded her head and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

Suddenly the bushes behind us began to ruffle and I jumped up pushing Nanami behind me. I got into a fighting stance ready to attack. "Come out whoever or whatever you are!" I shouted and felt embarrassed. If it turns out to be just a squirrel or a rabbit I'll officially die right here and now of shame.

I was about to throw the pot and make a run for it with Nanami when a blond headed boy with hair slicked back that spiked at the ends wearing shorts and a plain red t-shirt came stumbling out of bushes waving his hands around frantically panicked. He looked oddly familiar for some reason and by the looks of it, he seems a little bit older than me. "Wait! Wait don't hurt me, I was just going to the park when I overheard your conversation! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" he shouted kneeling on the ground.

I suddenly had an instinct feeling to be sadistic. I held the pot like a weapon above my head nodding my head sagely at him. "You're right, this won't ever happen again." I crept closer to him slowly.

He began to shake his head rapidly. "No! I promise it won't happen again!"

I nodded my head. "I promise it won't happen again either, _friend_." I heard Nanami begin to giggle from behind me. She knows I'm only kidding right now because this is exactly the same type of situation we saw on TV a few days ago when Ka-chan had to clean up her room and wanted me and Nanami to stay in one spot. So we chose in front of the TV, obviously.

"Nanami wants to quiet him down some too!" Nanami exclaimed happily picking up a stick and ran over to him. He screamed and scrambled backward until he hit the bench. I gave a fake menacing giggle just like off of the TV shows.

"Please do not kill me!" He shouted and the people walking by began to stop and stare suspiciously at us three. I could image this looks pretty bad. Two kids surrounding another child carrying dangerous objects. I quickly closed the distance between us, kneeling down grabbing him by the front of the shirt I yanked him forward so his face was close to mine and I held the put under his chin lifting his head up.

"Believe me, _boy_ if you tell anybody about that gushy moment I will find you…and destroy whatever social life you have. Got it _buddy?_ " I asked snaking my arm around his shoulder and laughed so the people will go ahead and pass around. Dang people are just so nosy nowadays.

He nodded his head wildly and Nanami pouted holding her stick in the air. "Aw, Nanami wants to play with...with... _weak boy?_ " Nanami asked raising her eyebrow confused. I also turned my head to stare at the boy.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked bored and I grabbed Nanami and placed her onto my lap and she started to play with strands of my curly hair. I looked and saw that he stilled looked scared but also annoyed, probably at Nanami's comment. "Stop looking like that. Besides, we weren't actually going to do anything to you. We saw it off of a TV show and decided you seemed to like the perfect victim-I mean person to try it on." I said recovering from my slip-up. He still didn't look that convinced.

Nanami and I didn't see it coming when he jumped up and raised his fist into the air. "I'm the great Isobe!" the boy now named Isobe exclaimed proudly.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2! Also in need of a beta! PM if you wish to be a beta for this story!**


	3. When Change Begins

**Ah, it's been so long since I've ypdated! I have missed all you readers! Even though this story currently has no comments, follows, or favorites. I'll still continue writing because I've found that I enjoy writing this Kamisama Kiss story so far!**

 **A few comments, followers, and favs for this story doesn't hurt anybody... T.T**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Kamisama Hajimemashita!**

* * *

It's been three months since we met Isobe. At first, I didn't recognize him at all because he was a kid and they didn't show any parts in the anime or manga when he was a kid. It always explains why I wanted to be mean to him too. Isobe is known as Nanami's bully at school that picked on her because he liked her? I don't know about the like part but it's highly possible that he did grow up to have a crush on Nanami in high school.

Also while Nanami had to stay home because she's a child still I was allowed to go out more freely and play with my newly made friends I had made during my time at school. Okay maybe I have only made two friends so far since my reincarnation but I've been busy a lot and all those other children at the elementary school is weak and whiny.

Isobe doesn't count as one of the weak and whiny ones. During those three months, me, and Isobe had actually gotten along pretty well once I stopped trying to hurt him every time I thought about how he had bullied Nanami when he was older. I had to control myself, I can't just torture some kid that hasn't even _done_ anything bad and just because I knew what he did doesn't mean he does. Which means I have a chance to change that. I know a bit cliche right? A girl is reincarnated and now she wants to go messing around with things to make everything all better. No, I'm not. I'll not deny myself the pleasure of making a new friend just for the sake of Nanami getting bullied in the future. Sounds pretty stupid of a reason not to be his friend. Besides once you actually get to know the kid it isn't actually all that hard to like him.

He may grow up to be a retard that shows his affections for somebody in the worst stupidest ways, but right now he's just a kid, like me, well physical.

Ein, Isobe, and I normally get together at the park and hang out together. I and Isobe talk about what we did at school and Ein would tell us about the new subjects sensei was teaching her and the new stances she was practicing. Sometimes we'd get together only to practice after school when I didn't have time to go over to Ein's house. Even though we had offered to let Isobe in on our training he refused quite strongly shouting about some junk that 'he's a lover, not a fighter!'. Ein and I make a habit of picking on him quite often because he's weaker and well he has some of the funniest reactions to things.

Ka-chan would sometimes allow Nanami to tag along with our little group but that didn't have often now that Nanami has also started school like me and Nanami is kind of a trouble magnet so Ka-chan as to keep a very close on her. Sometimes when Ka-chan is gone me and Nanami would draw on Otosan's face with markers of different colors that Ka-chan brought for Nanami's art class. Overall those three months were filled with, excitement and laughter and I enjoyed almost every second of it. I still have to train very hard if I want to get stronger in time.

Nanami had sometimes tried to join in on Ein's training but since she was so young and didn't have the same drive I had, Ein and Mr. Hayako banned her from trying any of the moves until she is ready, physically and mentally. Nanami developed a little childish grudge against sensei for that because every time she sees him; at the store, across the street, or maybe even just hear his name she would scowl and start to pout. Ka-chan and I made sure to take tons of pictures with the camera sensei and Ein had gotten me for my birthday and they got Nanami some candy and a toy doll. Nanami really enjoyed the candy since Ka-chan doesn't really buy much candy often, only on healthy foods to keep us all alive.

Now that I really do think about it everything just seems so peaceful right now. Like everything is just staying in place waiting for the right moment to jump out at you. Like the calm before a huge storm.

Though during the times Ka-chan and Otosan were at the house at the same time I had us all take at least two family photos. The first was when Nanami was just a little baby and was only allowed to come to the house a few weeks after birth. The second one is my favorite, though. The second photo shows Ka-chan and Otosan sitting beside each other and Otosan is kissing Ka-chan's cheek. Nanami is seated inside Ka-chan's lap and me, well I'm behind everybody somehow successfully wrapping my arms around everybody and grinning like a mad woman.

I really do love this family, Ka-chan, Otosan, and my Imoto-chan. Though my old friends and family still leave an ache in my heart I believe I'm beginning to move forward in life.

* * *

I forgot, I honestly did. How could I have forgotten that Ka-chan dies of an unknown disease? It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. Ka-chan is supposed to still be alive today scolding me and Nanami for being reckless again and dirtying up the house. Ka-chan is supposed to be here with us when Otosan leaves the house and goes out gambling. Ka-chan is supposed to be _here_ with me and Nanami! Ka-chan doesn't belong in the dirty ground at all, she deserves better than dying of some rotten disease. She died in her sleep, though. Ka-chan died peaceful and happy. Ka-chan was smiling when Otosan discovered her dead in their bed. Ka-chan must have been happy, she was smiling proudly. Maybe Ka-chan was just dreaming I couldn't really tell. I was filled with pain and my hurt clenched painfully every time I looked at Nanami. Nanami looks so much like Ka-chan it hurts.

After the funeral held for Ka-chan was over I had stopped going to Ein's house and hanging out at the park with Isobe and Ein. I put my life on hold and focused my attention on the sodding child crying out for love, my Imoto. Ka-chan left this world smiling because she knew I'd be able to take care of Nanami when she couldn't anymore. Ka-chan is depending on me just like I had wanted her to for so long now. Ka-chan is trusting me to look after her Nanami-chan. Her only daughter that she gave birth to.

Yes, I knew I was only found on Ka-chan's front door at a very young age but through the years I've grown to believe the Kumimi is my Ka-chan. Even if we're not related by blood, we're still family and I'll fight for this family. Just like Ka-chan did not so long ago.

I wrapped my arms around a crying Nanami who was holding onto a picture of Ka-chan I took. "Imoto-chan.," I mumbled rubbing circles into her back. Otosan is gone again, but now that Ka-chan is gone he isn't gone long either.

Nanami cried harder gripping my shirt tightly and soaking the front with snot and tears. I don't mind, I'll gladly become a snot rag for my Imoto-chan if need be. "Ne-chan Nanami misses Ka-chan!" Nanami exclaimed.

I hugged her tighter shushing her. "I know...I miss Ka-chan very much too."

* * *

Otosan...I'm going to hit you now." I said monotoned staring at our house that is set on fire. The fire department can't do anything now. The flames are too strong, way too strong.

Otosan had left one of his cigarettes lying around it caught the house on fire. I had to quickly grab Nanami and escape with only the clothes on our backs on, mostly all of the pictures I took, and the shoes on our feets.

"I understand…" Otosan mumbled sadly staring at the house filled with memories of Ka-chan burning down to the ground. It's sad how it's Ka-chan that leaves us first then the very house we once called home is now gone also.

I squeezed Nanami's hand reassuringly and hit Otosan over the hand with a sandal I'd found lying on the ground.

Nanami sighed sadly. "Otosan.."

Otosan's hair covered his eyes and his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. I realized that Otosan is indeed crying. Tugging Nanami over with me she understood and joined me in hugging Otosan in a group hug. "Nanami still love you Otosan. Everybody makes mistakes." Nanami said and Otosan wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"Otosan is sorry." He mumbled crying. Otosan doesn't like crying in front of us, but it's okay. I won't hold it against him, after all he is still my Otosan that taught me how to fish and do many other things.

"Otosan just don't burn the house down again.," I mumbled burying my face in his side.

"I promise." He said firmly and I smiled.

* * *

It's been about two more years since the old house had burnt down and we moved a block away from our old house. We now lived on the same block as Ein, which caused me to continue my training. I really didn't have much time for a personal life or relationships now that I'm tasked with taking care of Nanami and Otosan now. I now have training, cooking, cleaning, taking care of Nanami, and managing my school work now.

It doesn't surprise me that much that Nanami took to learning like breathing. She finished elementary school with flying colors, with my guidance of course and she's now in the same grade as me in middle school. We only have two separate class together, though. I have two sports classes I had to attend during sevenths and eighths period while Nanami decided to join different classes. Nanami seemed like the more outgoing one out of the both of us so while Nanami tried to make friends with everybody I wanted to stay in my own little personal group consisted of only Ein, Nanami, and maybe Isobe if he ever decides to show back up.

Isobe had transferred to a different middle school but he said he'd join the same high-school as I and Nanami would be attending next year. Ein is also going to join our high school which I think is funny and nostalgic. The whole group will be together again just like it was before things went south and Ka-chan left.

"I want to hear a story about Ka-chan from Ne-chan," Nanami said so quietly I barely even made out the words coming from her mouth. Unfortunately, Nanami had stopped using her name in every one of her sentences when she started middle school. It was such a cute little thing she did too. Now she's fifteen years old and in her last year of middle school. Nanami is already showing that she's still the same girl but more confident in herself this time around just like in the manga.

As for me, I would like to believe I'm actually changing, but I don't think I've really managed much, though. I'm able to say sorry and be kind to others now even if they do annoy me greatly.

I looked up from my homework from middle school surprised. Nanami normally doesn't ask me about Ka-chan. I believe she still hasn't come to believe she's really actually never coming back. It's okay, though, I still do believe she might just walk through the door back into our lives and we would be a full family again. "Well..umm, come sit across from me." I coughed clearing my throat. Nanami moved to sit across from me and was about to sit down. "Stop!" I exclaimed suddenly looking alarmed. Nanami's eyes widened and she stops.

I grinned amusedly. "Okay, now you can sit down," I said giggling. Nanami looked at me annoyed figuring out I was just being sarcastic.

"Ne-chan!" Nanami whined dropping her head onto the table when I justed leaned onto my open palm grinning at her highly amused. "Tell me!"

I giggled tossing my hair over my shoulder in a sassy way flickering my eyelashes. "Well since you keep begging," I said in a suggestive tone. Nanami lifted her head and giggled.

"You're so weird," Nanami said shaking her head smiling.

"Ah, you know just the right words to make a girl talk," I said sarcastically putting up my homework for later. "Besides what's got you so curious today?" I asked twirling my pencil around.

Nanami looked at me sadly and my eyes widened in alarm. Snap-crackers I shouldn't have said that at all. "One of the girls at school said I'm..I'm a sl-slut." Nanami didn't even finish her sentence before the poor girl broke down crying.

I yanked her into my arms and held onto her as tight as I could. I didn't even notice my nails start to dig into her shoulders. How dare somebody pick on my Imoto-chan and expect to live?! I let this happen right under my nose and in the same school no less! Is somebody mocking me? Are they testing me to see if I'll actually do something?!

Nanami whimpered in my arms and I realized I too had just inflicted actual damage onto her person. I let her go as if it burns to touch her and stared at my own shaking hands. "I..I'm sorry," I said weakly.

Nanami just shook her head and smiled at me. "I forgive you. Besides, I know it was just because you were beyond angry. I understand, I shouldn't have told you-"

"-You tell if anybody says anything to hurt you Nanami Momozono. I'm _your_ Ne-chan Nanami. I'll do anything, and I mean anything if it means that you'll be happy." I said as firmly as I possibly could to make her understand. I'm here for her if she'll just let me be her Ne-chan and watch out for her. She's acting independent just like Ka-chan did. Like mother like daughter, I believe.

"I understand. I'm sorry Ne-chan." Nanami said and rubbed her arms looking down at the table.

I laughed weakly to lighten up the mood a bit. "Okay, well when you were only a few months old Ka-chan was teaching me how to properly care for you. I believe it was three weeks before my fifth birthday. Not really important but while she was teaching me how to care for you, she told me that for generations her family has picked the worst men." I said smiling. I knew all I had to give Nanami is just a little bit of information and I could start a whole conversation about that one simple thing.

Nanami just stared at me. "That…..that's is pretty obvious Ne-chan. Otosan-kun is a very bad gambler and he keeps leaving us by ourselves to go gamble. I'm still searching to see why Ka-chan married him. I do love Otosan-kun very much, though." Nanami crossed her arms on the table and leaned onto them.

"Ka-chan also told me something very very interesting too," I said and regretted it. Nanami isn't ready to hear that I'm not actually related to her by blood, she's still growing right now. Oh, what have I done? Is this some kind of sign that it's time to tell her? The official story line does begin when Nanami is only about two or so months into high-school, which is only next year.

Nanami leaned forward curiosity gleaming in her eyes brightly. "Tell me! Tell me!"

I scratched my head nervously. "Ka-chan also stated that her family can only give birth to a single healthy baby girl," I said and looked at Nanami nervously. Is she going to ask me?

Nanami nodded her head. "How is that even possible?" she asked confused tilting her head to the side.

Letting out an air of relief I continued. "It's because her family ancestor drank from a "divine spring", which turned her into a beautiful girl," I said.

I personally don't really find it all that interesting now. Sure when I was a child I may have been very much interested in the story behind the reason for not being able to have more than one child. Now Nanami, on the other hand, seemed to be clinging onto every single word that came from my mouth regarding that subject. I'd have to admit having somebody pay close attention to everything you're saying feels amazing. I and Nanami sat around in my room talking some more about just anything before Nanami pulled out her homework asking me for help. Which I gladly gave, because having somebody cling onto what you're saying is fantastic.

* * *

….

"Hey, Rukaru-chan! You back again to get another one of our famous stacks?" a man standing behind a food stall shouted and I turned my gaze from the list of foods I'd need to pick up for tonight's dinner.

I smiled. "Of course! Has long as I get another discount!" I said walking up to his stall smiling kindly at the man.

"Aw, you're so funny!" he said grinning.

"I wasn't joking," I said and we both shared a laugh before we stopped laughing and glared at each other. "Don't make me do this partner," I said faking a country accent narrowing my eyes.

* * *

I skipped happily down the street humming a soft tune. It's already evening and I should be home in time to play a game of cards with Nanami and Otosan before I start on dinner.

I giggled happily opening the door to the house and closing with my foot. I twirled around in a circle. Ka-chan would be so proud of me for getting these stacks at a discount price. "I'm home Imoto-cha-"

"Damn that old man!" Nanami shouted and slammed her hands down onto the table when I walked into the house. I jumped startled, looking around I saw a bunch of men dressed in black around the house picking up our belongings.

Great, I'm only gone for a few more minutes than usual to go pick some more groceries for dinner and this happens. Nanami was standing by the table in the living room clenching a white piece of paper angrily glaring down at it. She turned her glare to look at me and she liked highly annoyed. "Look what Otosan left!" I walked over and took the paper out of her hands and read it out loud.

"I'm going on an adventure. Don't come looking for me, love Otosan…the fucking hell?!" I shouted reading the note again to make sure I am not just seeing things. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I already knew this was going to happen, it's what signified the beginning of the actual storyline but the utter rage, disgust, and _betrayal_ I felt bubbling in my stomach outweighed my common sense. I crumbled the paper up into my clenched fist, my shoulders shaking angrily. "Go and pack your things Nanami," I said as calm as I could using her actual name to show I wasn't in the playing mood.

Nanami looked ready to protest but I silenced her with a fierce glare.

I dropped my head into my hand and wiped my face groaning highly annoyed. I set the groceries down on my bed and began packing my stuff slowly. I made sure to get all my precious belongings including some of my jewelry.

When I saw Nanami again it was nighttime and we were seated in the park we once played in as children without a care in the world and yet now look at us. Currently homeless with a run-away Otosan.

"I can't believe Otosan would do that!" Nanami shouted angrily.

I crossed my legs one over the other and folded my arms leaning back onto the bench strangely I'm overly exhausted. "You really can not believe that Otosan would do that?" I asked sarcastically raising one of my perfectly shaped eyebrows at her.

"Help me!Some please take these dogs away!" I heard from a little distance away and then I heard dogs barking most likely strays. What kind of idiot would get himself chased down by stray dogs this late at night in a public park? I sighed annoyed getting up. I dusted off my school uniform and walked in the direction of the barking and cries for help at a reasonable pace. Nanami ran past me and I grabbed the back of her jacket. I didn't even mean to, my just reacted on instinct. I believe I'm not ready for Nanami to become a Land God and get hurt badly.

"We'll take our time," I said and Nanami made a sound of protest and disapproval shown clearly on her face along with worry. "He is fine Imoto-chan," I said calmly. If I remembered correctly he climbed a tree to get away from the dogs, though that was a tiny tree he climbed in the anime.

I began to pick up my pace and Nanami joined in with me and we soon stopped in front of, indeed, a tiny tree with a man wearing a hat had climbed. "Shoo dogs, your barking is annoying me," I said and they jumped frightened at my annoyed tone and ran away with their tails between their legs. I went over to spare bench and sat down closing my eyes while Nanami helped the man down from the tree.

There was another weight placed on the bench and I saw the man that was in the trees now sitting beside me and Nanami is helping him sit down. I highly doubted he needed any help sitting down. He was probably only chased a few miles or so to the park.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I can't handle dogs but it's a good thing Ne-chan was there to scare away the dogs…" Nanami said staring at me. I kept my eyes closed and just listening.

"It's been awhile since I last came back to this town." the man I rescued from the tree said. "To think that I got cornered by a dog as soon as I got here, fufu." He laughed and I and Nanami shared a _special look._ I mouth 'he's crazy' to her before quickly shutting my eyes and mouth again when he looked my way curiously after Nanami started to giggle.

"Looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people here." He said and I scooted a little further away from him and Nanami pulled back a few steps. If the man did notice he didn't give any signs that he did notice our uneasiness around him. He then looked at me then Nanami. "Are you both local people here?" he asked.

Nanami looked at him surprised and pointed one finger at me and the other at herself confused. "Eh..Me?"

"No, he means the dogs." I snorted sarcastically. Nanami shot me another annoyed look. "Yes, we are local people," I answered for her.

"Though we have already lost a house to live in.," Nanami said smiling at him sadly.

He stared at her confused. "Our otosan ran away from home today and now we have no place to live," Nanami said upon seeing his confused expression.

"I see...So your otosan ran away from home.." He mumbled more to himself than to us. "You must hate your otosan who ran away from home, right?" He asked dropping his head into his hands looking highly ashamed crying.

"He's always been troublesome since long ago, so…" Nanami said nervously as if she may make him cry even harder. She shot me a pleading look and I sighed in defeat deciding to take over the conversation. He started to talk again, though.

"I'm ashamed to ambit it, but I also...abandoned my home." He spoke with sadness in his voice. "It's been decades since then...I wonder how everyone in my family is doing...I'm sure that Tomoe will attack me as soon as that person sees my face." He said keeping his head down so his hair is covering his face from us.

"Even so, it's alright, isn't it? To have a home to return to is fortunate is it now mister?" I asked smiling a generous smile at him. Even if he's from a manga I used to believe that couldn't hold feelings, but now I've lived this manga so far and everybody has their own emotions and feelings. I closed my eyes again. "Even if you abandoned your home if this person name Tomoe would attack that person must care very much for you don't you think? To have the patience to wait for somebody to return to the attack, for some people that speak volumes of what they really feel. Some show their love through generosity and kindness while others show it through violence…" I said hoping I hadn't said too much but my mouth just wanted to keep moving. Maybe I have pent-up emotions I just needed to let out. "I may just be saying this because we've already lost our home twice but a home is just a place. What matters is the people that are around you in that home." I said and couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face.

I looked over at him and saw he was staring at me pretty funnily, well strangely. Nanami was also staring at me. I shot them both an annoyed look. "What?" I snapped blushing in embarrassment turning my head to the side.

"What are your names?" He asked. Nanami looked at him confused as to why he would possibly ask that question.

"My names Nanami Momozono and that's my loveable ne-chan, Rukaru Momozono," Nanami answered him.

"Rukaru-san, Nanami-san in that case…" he trailed off standing up. I and Nanami both looked at him questioningly. "I'll give you my home." I kept my eyes closed. I knew he was going to say that. "I can't leave my home empty forever. Besides, if you're both living there I'll feel relieved of my burden." He said and turned around.

I clenched my fist knowing that he would kiss Nanami on the forehead, but it was only to give her the Land God mark. It still pisses me off, though.

"And most importantly," Suddenly there was a feeling of something touching my forehead and I snapped my eyes open in shock staring at the hand pressing two fingers to my forehead and his lips were on Nanami's forehead. "You two seem to be much more suitable to be masters of that 'house' than me." He pulled away and handed me a piece of paper while I was still frozen in place shell-shocked. He chuckled at my face that gaped open like a fish. "Go to the place written in the memo. Just tell them that you came as Mikage told you to." He put on his hat and turned to walk away. "I'm sure everyone will welcome you both as the new masters…" He suddenly disappeared into the shadows of the night.

It took awhile before I recovered and I shook Nanami's shoulders trying to ignore the warm feeling still lingering on my forehead. Nanami took the paper from my hand and stared at it before turning to me and scratched her head. "Hehe, do you know where OX road 756 is..?"

"Hopeless Imoto-chan." I sighed out grabbing my luggage and got up I even took one of Nanami's bags from her to hold.

* * *

"Ne-chan, what did Mikage-san mean by 'new master'?" Nanami asked as we neared the place where we would be calling our new home.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We are now the new owners of the whatever place this crappy map brings us to." I said watching my step once the ground changed from concrete to dirt.

"Well, we might as well take it. We don't have anywhere else to go." Nanami said then shuddered. "I don't want to sleep outside in the open."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Exactly, so we'll just find this place but be prepared if it turns out that man deceived us. Got it?" I asked and Nanami stepped on a piece of grass that 'crunched' under her foot.

I looked up to see an extremely gloomy shrine ahead of us. Nanami dropped to her knees and hands. "To think that what awaited us was a shrine. This is like torturing someone who has already lost." Nanami said crying. I patted her back.

"I'll never trust adults again.." She mumbled and hugged my legs from her position on the ground. I opened my mouth then snapped it shut when crows appeared and started to 'caw' loudly. A glowing ball of light appeared floating.

Wow, it's like magic!

"Mikage-sama. Welcome back, Mikage-sama.." a voice whispered.

"Kyah!" Nanami yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me into the shrine with her making me drop some of my luggage.

"Please wait, Mikage-sama!" the voice pleaded sounding pained.

Nanami shut the door behind herself and slide do to the floor looking scared. I stared down at her unimpressed but amused. "You know most people would run away from the shrine if they wanted to get away from the ghost around it. Not _into_ the shrine, Imoto-chan." I snorted and some more color drained from Nanami's face.

"Is that you Mikage?" We snapped our head in the direction of the male voice and saw a person with fox ears and a tail. "Long time no see...Mikage, where have you been?" He then turned around to face us both. "Leaving me to take care of this place for twenty years!" he said angrily. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He suddenly exclaimed and Nanami covered her head when he rushed at us both.

I instinctively placed myself between him and Nanami ready to beat the living daylights out of his demon body but he stopped short right in front of my face a little too close for my liking. "Move back," I ordered annoyed glaring at him. He moved back quickly.

"Onikiri! Kotetsu!" He said looking at the flames behind him

"Yes, Tomoe-dono?" two voices said in unison.

"She's not Mikage."

Suddenly two little people 'puffed' into existence. They're both very short and despite having lived many years, has the body of a child. Onikiri,her gender is distinguished from Kotetsu by the features of the mask, which is painted red lips and white skin, and the feminine cut kimono and how they tie the obi, as seems to have a court Kotetsu thicker in a sleeve while those of Onikiri are thinner. The Onikiri wearing kimono is white and, at the edges of the sleeves and at the bottom, has an embroidered fire going from yellow to red tone. That same embroidery also carries to her partner Kotetsu.

Suddenly Nanami was standing in front of me protectively holding out her arms to shield me. My heart warmed at the sight.

* * *

 **A little Omake right here!**

* * *

"This is utterly stupid."

"Hey! Don't be such a smarty pants all the time Ne-chan, you need to loosen up some more! Enjoy life while we're still young!"

"I'm thirteen years old and you're nine years of age Imoto-chan. Ka-chan left me in charge and like it or not with Otosan's horrible luck, we're gonna have to start pulling our own weight even more. Including some of Otosan's around the house."

"But...I'm still a child Ne-chan..!" Nanami whined. I knew she was just faking it, that girl acts like she's her own woman already and she's not even a teenager yet.

"Imoto-chan, Ka-chan taught us both how to be very independent young ladies. Ka-chan even taught us that we can't even rely on men to do the work. Do you remember that time when Ka-chan told us never to tell papa where the money bags were?" I couldn't help but giggle a little at that before I covered it up with a few coughs.

Nanami just kept on laughing. It was so carefree and playful, I loved hearing her laughs. It may sound cliche.

"Yup, I remember! I saw Otosan-kun searching all night to find the money when Ka-chan woke up and spotted him looking through her underwear drawer for money, Ka-chan yelled at him. Otosan-kun was in big trouble." Nanami elaborated calming down her full-blown laughs to giggles.

"Anyways, back to the main point I was trying to make. We'll have to clean Otosan's portion of the house also while he's gone right now okay, Imoto-chan." I explained giggling once.

"Don't worry, I'll start on our room!" Nanami exclaimed shouting me. I thought she was just going to start complaining.

I know at a young age Nanami was more independent in the regular story, it was just Ka-chan, her and Otosan. I guess that changed because I was here. With an older sister to look after her other than just being by herself with her Otosan, she has another girl to look on for advice.

* * *

I am beginning to get annoyed. Very annoyed if I was being honest. After we had finally gotten this new house after the fire Otosan had gotten drunk and spilled some of the juice he was drinking onto the brand new carpets that came with the house. Actually, the house came at a very good price in all but I don't want to even know how Otosan came across getting the money to pay for the house.

During the years I've never really allowed myself to actually start to think like this but I do believe my Otosan or just quite stupid or very much naive. After all these years of having gambling problem he still hasn't sought out help or anything, that I know of. Maybe Otosan truly believes that he is going to actually win a large amount of money to start paying back all the loan sharks he must likely have collected by now. I could ask Otosan why he does gamble instead of just settling down and getting a steady job that actually guarantees an income of money after taxes, to be spent on the house.

During these past few years, I've also discovered something very disturbing about my body and what lies deep under my skin and into my veins. No, I don't have some weird disease or an alien took over my body. During one of Ein and myself sparring matches, I had unconsciously made the water in the water fountain in the park _move._ No, I didn't touch it or anything like that. It was when Ein was coming at me with a powerful kick to the face from a close distance that I was sure I wouldn't be able to dodge in time. That's when the just moved coming to my aid. It covered Ein leg hardening itself and stopped her kick just in time before it connected with my face.

Ein and I were both very shocked much shocked at it but when it just suddenly dropped and made the ground muddy it seemed like regular old water again. After talking about it for awhile I and Ein agreed to never tell anybody about it. Though we sometimes got together to see if I could still use it

After ten whole minutes of trying to remove a carpet stain out of the rug in the tiny living room, it wouldn't come out.

"Agh, listen Imoto-chan I don't know how many times I have told you this but I'm not a good individual . I highly doubt I'll ever be a merit being." I spoke glaring at the carpet trying to kill it with my eyes. Nanami looked at me confused.

"What's a merit?" Nanami asked tugging on the end of my green with one white stripe going down each side shorts. I shook my head. I keep forgetting that Nanami is still so young.

"Merit is just the quality of being particularly good or worthy, especially so as to deserve praise or reward. Understand?" I explained in the simplest way I could come up with on the spot.

Nanami stood in one spot with her face squished up, she does that when she's thinking, then exclaimed nodding her head energetically. "Ne-chan is definitely not a good person. Ne-chan and Ein-chan bully Isobe-baka!" Nanami exclaimed bouncing in one spot. Isobe-baka is the nickname Nanami had given to Isobe when he transferred so he wouldn't forget her as his best friend. I thought it was a cute scene to watch and that may have been when he developed his crush on Nanami. I had given him a locket/necklace picture of Ein, him and myself all in a group hug smiling like idiots hyped up on sugar.

The poor boy was stuttering and a red mess. I didn't know why, though, he normally just glares at me or shots my annoyed looks. I totally deserved them. Isobe still has the funniest reactions so far that I know of.

I snorted. "Don't act all innocent. You enjoyed torturing Isobe-kun also. I saw you." I said and Nanami stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm now going to take a break and go on a two-day vacation with the family...I hope!**

 **I'm really actually getting into the story now! Please review, favorite and follow. It really does encourage me to continue and it gives me hope that somebody out there actually enjoying my writing.**


	4. Roommates

**Rurouni Kenshin story updated and rewrote!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

"Oi, woman." Tomoe said irked, staring at Nanami. Nanami looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked sitting down.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. I tried to calm myself down. Though talking to a demon is highly bothering me. After a past life of being a Christian, conversing with a demon is surely going to get me sent to hell.

I couldn't stop the shudder of fear.

"Can we all just sit down and talk this out. Obviously there is a misunderstanding." I suggested keeping my voice calm despite the horrible twitch in my eyebrow.

Not wanting any arguments, I pushed Nanami down onto my jacket, after I folded it on the floor. So she wouldn't have to sit on the dirty floor again. I used one of my bags as a sit.

I took a deep breath. "Okay while we were in the park we heard a man calling for help. We went to him and saw that he had been chased up a tree, surrounded by dogs. After we saved him he gave away this shrine and kissed Imouto-chan's forehead. Which those two over there have also identified as that mark as the Land God's mark? If I heard correctly." I said said and jabbed my finger on the strange mark place on Nanami's forehead. Nanami glared at me and swatted my hand away.

"You said that he gave you his house to you?" Tomoe asked me picking up his hand fan and opened it. I wanted one of those also, but I'm way too broke to afford anything like that. I threw the paper with the directions to this shrine at him hoping it'd hit him but he caught it.

He didn't look impressed. I didn't give a flying fuck, not my problem.

"Yeah, after Ne-chan told him that we have nowhere to go that man gave me this….shrine?" Nanami tried to say evenly but it came out as a question instead. Looking around the shrine, I couldn't blame her. This place looks horrible, it also feels horrible.

Tomoe nodded his head. "It's true that this stupid handwriting belongs to him." He turned his head to glare at us both and I had to resist the urge to just go barbarac on him then and there.

This guy is testing me. The smart half of my mind told me I would get my ass handed to me on a silver, rusty plater before I can even touch him or come _close_ to accomplishing that. The irrational side however is crackling and mutter things about shoving chomp-sticks up his ass.

"Listen that man that you met is the Land God of this land, just like that woman over there said." Tomoe said waving his fan gently.

"He's a goblin too!?" Nanami exclaimed in horror. Tomoe now had two tick marks on his head.

"No, he's a Land God and this shrine is where he lives." Tomoe corrected her. "To be given his position here has the master…" Tomoe didn't have to finish his sentence before Nanami caught on to where he is going. Her eyes widened, while I smiled knowingly. I quickly hid it before anybody could notice.

"I'm the Land God?!" Poor Nanami she looks completely confused and shocked. I would be more worried if Nanami wasn't freaking out like she is now. I would be more worried if she wasn't freaking out. Nanami doesn't do well with abnormal things, though, I'm sure that'll change once she adjusts to this. She really does seem to be really good at adjusting to weird situations.

Sudden the two small creatures that were once floating behind the demon appeared each on the opposite side of Nanami's head.

"What a joyous event!" the one if I remember correctly named Onikiri exclaimed and graffiti exploded out of thin air. My eyes brightened in fascination and I'm sure my expression was nothing short of amazement. "The Land God has finally returned to the shrine!"

The other small creature known to be Kotetsu nodded in agreement eagerly. "Let's hurry up and parper a banquet!"

While they both floated around Nanami's head talking to each other in excitedly loud voices I sat in that spot on with furrowed brows.

Do I really want to allow Nanami to continuously put around danger?

Of course not, but could she be mad at me for something she'll never even know about? If I decided to just leave I'm certain Nanami would follow me. I could easily just convince her that this is stupid and a utter waste of our time.

I could _lie_ to Nanami and she would never know any better of the matter. Honestly there is a lot of things I can do at this moments but really...do I want to do it?

Even though Kumimi, my new Ka-chan took me in and raised me, I am still having trouble connecting the dots. This is utterly cliche, but true nonetheless. If somebody is really dumb enough to believe that I could actually consider this world utterly real is, _utterly_ dumb. A large portion of my being still believes that this is all just some satanic hell my mind has conjured up to deal with the crap I don't want to handle. Sure I may have felt, well still feel, the pain of Kumimi's death, but that's just me. I know, most of the time, how I feel. Even if I want to deny it, what I felt that day was real and _painful_.

If so, how can I really tell the difference between reality and delusions when everything looks so superficial? Do I really even want to know the difference anymore?

I was so occupied in my thoughts I didn't even notice that _demon_ giving me a strange look until I finally looked up and met his glare.

I glared right back at him, I tried to, but failed to keep the disdain off my face.

Tomoe, is by no means a good being from what I have read in the manga. He may have done some nice things, but most of those things were just evolving around Nanami.

Especially considering his background that I read about, though I did only get to chapter fifty in the manga before this whole crap started. I could be missing something, but I can not bring myself to care.

All my mind could process is that I'm actually talking and staring at a demon. Allowing my sister to be in the same room has a demon that _kills_.

Agh, what kind of delusion big sister am I?

"What?" I asked turning to look back at Nanami who was still trying to convince Onikiri and Kotetsu that she isn't in fact the new Land God.

Tomoe grunted and turned his head away. Honestly, I wouldn't have cared much but since he's a demon, I do care.

Can't stand demons, agh. I settled for glaring at the dirty, chipped floor boards. _I really want to just run from this all and get out of this shrine._

God, I'm so pathetic.

I didn't even bother responding to the worried glances Nanami was sending my direction when she wasn't yelling protests.

Tomoe gripped Nanami's chin and tipped her chin up. He looked down at her in disdain. "What can a little dirty girl like you do anyways?" He asked, not believing that Nanami could do anything for herself. I could see where he would even think that. He's a demon, a powerful one from what I've read, he's more than used to viewing humans lowly.

I currently wouldn't be able to land a large scale hit on him that'd be powerful enough to actually damage the fox demon. Not only does he outclass me in experience, he also has magical powers. My one time experience with controlling water doesn't count because it seems that I can not use it 's not that I have tried to use it again, actually I denied the whole thing. Humans, like me, don't have that ability. To even think that I could possibly something other than human is..well..scary. I do not like being scared. The logical thing to do would be to accept that possibility and move on, but no, I ignored the thought and moved _around_ it.

Trust me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to just get up and _try_ to beat the living hell out of that demon that dared to touch my Imouto-chan's face. Though I didn't have to pay him back right now. No, I've had sixteen years of planning and I've put careful thought and logic into my planning.

I just need to allow my checker pieces to fall into place then I'll make my move.

I _needed_ to do that, but my heart and body surely doesn't want to _wait_. No, my heart wants to _crush_ Tomoe for insulting Nanami, my Imouto-chan.

"She can probably count the offering's money. Maybe even pluck the grass in the yard, at best?" Tomoe mumbled, talking to himself outloud.

He suddenly turned around, probably angry with himself that he even considered letting Imouto-chan stay here. "No thanks, but I don't want _her here_!"

I frowned. Did he forget I was even here?

I raised my hand, raising my eyebrow in question. "Does that mean I can stay?" I asked, not really caring for his opinion. Though, it would be better if I didn't have a physico demon trying to kill me.

I suppressed a shiver.

"No! I don't want you here anymore than her!" Tomoe shouted pointing at me then to Imouto-chan.

I frowned thoughtfully. Hm, it appears I'll just have to use logic and harsh words against somebody as high strung as himself.

"Tomoe-dono," Onikiri said, trying to get Tomoe's attention, she failed.

"Tomoe-dono!" Onikiri shouted this time. He spun around to face Onikiri taking out his fan again and putting it over his face and started to fan himself slowly.

I don't even know why people fan themselves slowly like that. It doesn't even make much of an air current.

Man, I be almost breaking my wrist trying to get a paper makeshift fan to cool me down during the hot summer days. I son'r know how he's even satisfied with that small hair breeze.

"She's the new Land God Mikage recommended…" Onikiri tried to reason. I decided then that I was going to like Onikiri, maybe Kotetsu, though I don't know him yet. I don't really _know_ Onikiri either. Though, she just seems a lot more likable than the average human.

She's not human either, but...Yeah.

"I don't need her! Throw her out along with that other smelly human!" Tomoe shouted angrily.

I felt my eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. _Smelly?_ Did he just refer to me as _smelly human?!_

"It's one thing to talk about me, but to talk about my Nee-chan….Unforgivable!" Imouto-chan shouted with such fierceness in her voice it shocked me. Along with Onikiri, Kotetsu, who has been observing from the sidelines quietly, I'm guessing he was the more silent one of the two spirits.

Tomoe recovered quite quickly from his shock and _growled_. "I do not need your forgiveness human wench!"

Imouto-chan's glare zoned in on him even harder, if that was even possible. She seemed to grow even bigger, if only in my imagination. "You're acting pretty haughty to be saying all those bad things about us!" Imouto-chan then clenched her fist tightly and held it in front of her. "Although, nobody even gives money offerings to this rundown shrine! I should be the one to say, 'No thanks, I don't want to be here'!" She huffed angrily.

For a mere two seconds I could have sworn I saw hurt and surprise in Tomoe's eyes. Thought it was gone just has quickly. He turned his head to this side, hiding his face behind his fan.

 _He must really like to hide, huh?_

That's when Kotetsu decided the conversation had gotten a little too frosty, along with the atmosphere. "Come now don't say that! All of us are really happy have you here Nanami-sama and Rukaru-chan!" Kotetsu, bless his heart, tried to calm Nanami down.

"If you plan to let those women stay here...I'll leave this shrine." Tomoe said. I couldn't help but think about a certain duck-butt head from the anime called Naruto.

I couldn't help it anymore. I stood up abruptly and everybody stilled. I guess when the seemingly quiet girl stand up something must be about to happen.

And something _was_ about to happen. "Stop acting dramatical and so emotional. Life goes on, your old Mikage left, and he doesn't seem like the man to leave for just some random reason. So stop acting like a dramatical teenager that just lost his girlfriend to a football player." I said, I stood up straighter, staring him down. I needed to look confident. Heck, I am confident, I just can't stand when people start acting all emotional and sappy.

He glared at me, most likely not taking a liking to being referred to as a _hormonal teenager_. Honestly, I couldn't care less about his feelings. He's being nothing but an asshole.

And I used to be a pro asshole, so if I call somebody an ass, then I am really _really_ irritated with somebody.

The wind picked up around the inside of the shrine. I vaguely wondered how he could do that. The doors weren't even opened to let air inside. Though, the cracks in the walls and floor could have been playing a portion, if any, in the reasoning behind it. "It doesn't matter what you think _human_. I am Mikage's familiar. I am not going to serve that woman." He spoke with a firm tone.

I hmmed. I wonder how long he'll be able to hold that tone. Maybe it'll disappear before this week is even over. Maybe I could make a bet with him?

I wanted to slap myself for even thinking that ridiculous idea. Why the hell would I want to make a deal with a demon?! Damn, this world is seriously doing damage to my brain.

"You can ask some stray dog to act in place." Tomoe said already disappearing.

"I didn't know you thought so low of yourself that a merely stray dog would be enough to fill in your place." I commented challengly.

He glared at me one last time before he vanished into thin air.

I can already tell me and Tomoe aren't going to be friends or friendly with each other in any kind of way, shape, or form. I didn't even add befriending the _demon_ fox into my plan list.

I sighed and looked at Imouto-chan, she was standing there in a shock. I couldn't blame her for being shocked though. A lot has happened to her in just one day. If I hadn't had foreknowledge about was going to happen I would be freaking out worst than she is.

Though…

I dropped my hand onto her shoulder with a large grin. Comical tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. "Standing up to a powerful foe, I'm so proud of you." I said admiringly, I then pulled her into a tight hug.

Imouto-chan didn't waste any time in hugging me back. I rested my chin on top of her head rubbing circles on her back smoothingly.

In the manga she may not have been comfortable enough, at the beginning, to lean on Tomoe as a shoulder to cry on. Though, I'm here now, and no matter how much I didn't want for it to turn out like this, Imouto-chan has a little less confidence in herself. It may have been the fact that I took in all the large problems around the house while I left her for cleaning and sometimes cooking, her food tastes horrible. Even if I tried to teach her, even if she followed the directions down to this last letter, her dishes she prepared still tasted horrible.

I frowned, I'll have to somehow build that confidence, this time however, to an even higher level than originally.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a muffled yawn. Imouto-chan tried to cover it up but I still noticed.

I cupped her face in between my two hands, I rubbed her cheeks tenderly. I placed my forehead against hers and smiled the most comforting way I could. "Don't try to hide things from me Imouto-chan. Like it or not, we're stuck together, you're never getting rid of me." I said firmly.

Imouto-chan giggled quietly, another yawn escaped her past her lips. She still nodded her head though.

Good, all I really need to know for now is that Nanami will trust in me.

"Let's get some sleep tonight Imouto-chan." I said softly, supporting her weight over to the least cracked and rundown part of the shrine floor.

Imouto-chan nodded her head tiredly, yawning. Which caused me to yawn also. Yawns are freakishly contagious.

There was a sudden tug on a part of fabric, that I consider quite important since it covers my private part. I stopped in midstep, raising my clenched hand ready to squash the person trying to see up my skirt. Okay, I may have forgotten where I was, can you really blame me though? Today has been very exhausting for me, don't even get me started on all the other days before this particular one.

I looked down to see Kotetsu tugging on my skirt and pointing down of the hallways.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, relaxing my clenched fist and placing it back onto helping to hold Imouto-chan up.

"I can show Nanami-sama to a room to sleep in Rukaru-chan!" He said happily.

I blinked in a daze. I shook my head slightly and smiled down at the little spirit. The smile that scratched across his face would hurt on an average human.

"I would very much like that."

* * *

I opened one of her bags and pulled out one of her nightgowns I'd brought her for her fifteenth birthday, which was only last year. I helped her change into it after making sure Kotetsu wasn't looking. Kotetsu looking may not have even mattered, but I'm not going to take any chances right now.

When finished dressing I nodded as a thanks to Onikiri and Kotetsu for setting up our futon for us both while we were changing.

I then proceeded to do some of my nightly stretches.

I do not do these stretches because I am a fitness freak, I simply do it because it gives me good results with my body. These stretches also help with my flexibility. Which is a very large advantage in a fight if the attacker doesn't expect it.

Honestly, if I'm being completely honest with myself, I only do those stretches to keep my incredible body.

Before I was reborn, my body refused to even bend this

When I was drifting off I felt a light squeeze to my hand. I wrapped my arm around Imouto and pulled her close to me, though not close enough to smother her in my much larger breast.

"I hope I didn't upset him too much…" I heard Imouto whisper, her voice fogged with sleep.

"It is okay, he really had it coming. He messed up when he underestimated you." I said.

Imouto gave my waist a squeeze. "He made a mistake when he underestimated _us_." Imouto corrected me.

I kissed her forehead. "I know right, what an ass." I said sarcastically. Imouto nodded her head in agreement snuggling up closer to my, gripped my waist as if I might leave in the middle of the night.

I tighten my hold on her. "I won't go anywhere," I said assuringly, she didn't loosen her grip. "I promise." I stated and that seemed to do the trick.

I closed my eyes wondering what the Otosan of mine could possibly doing right now. _Please do not get yourself killed Otosan._

* * *

I didn't want to wake up, no seriously, I really really didn't want to wake up.

It seemed as if the energy in my body had just left me. It's been months since I've felt like my body has just gave out and succumbed to the urge to rest my body. Though, if I do sleep in I'll be missing a very important lecture in school, and our exams are only just seven months away. I'll be screwed or worse I'll have to ask another classmate for notes.

I can not allow that to happen. I'll just get Imouto-chan up and start getting ready for school.

Those thoughts were squashed when I suddenly blacked out again. I don't even know how or when it happened, I just remember looking at my clock that read _8:34_ A.M

Aw, fuck school. I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep.

" _Please bless my daughter's child so that it will be born safe and sound."_

It is an old woman's voice, but why am I hearing it?

I sat up and looked to my left then to my right/ I still didn't see any other human in this room besides myself.

I groaned in annoyance. Dammit, I'm going crazy...I wonder if a brain surgery will get rid of _crazytietis_.

* * *

I woke again to this time having to pee. Pathetic, I know, and I was having a wonderful dream too.

Maneuvering around a sleeping Nanami and I wasn't even fazed when I realized that Kotetsu and Onikiri were still awake just sitting in the shrine's main room staring at nothing in particular.

I stopped in a few feet away from them scratching my head. "I don't know where the bathroom is." I said, hoping they would catch on to where I was going and just tell me where the bathroom is located.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is, Rukaru-chan!" Onikiri said jumping up from her sitting position on the floor.

She flow other to me, grabbing my hand she began to lead me through different at least four halls until we finally stopped in front of a rusty door.

I hesitantly pushed it open, I slammed it back shut, just has quickly. I do not know when that toilet was last used but it is definitely in worse shape than the horrible public toilets, that doesn't get cleaned often.

I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"We'll start reconstructing this shrine at eight o'clock. I expect for you and Kotetsu-kun to help also." I said, turning away from the bathroom door. I will not tolerate to live in such conditions. Even before Nanami and I was kicked out of our house I still tried to keep it as clean as possible.

Besides if we were going to be missing school then we might as well be doing something productive with our lives instead of just resting.

Also I realized with dread that I am going to be forced to use the bathroom outside. I really do not want to get an infection because I held in my pee.

* * *

 **I've been pretty lazy about finishing this chapter. Just never felt like it was good enough or I would not be in the mood to write on it.**

 **Question: What is your favorite quote from Disney movie 'Home'?**


End file.
